


collisions: they typically end in destruction

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sarah x paul angst with some smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	collisions: they typically end in destruction

Her hands pressed to the mesh of the grate, Sarah felt like beating on it with her fists but had to sit and watch as a broken and bleeding Paul turned and walked away.

_It was never Beth I loved._

Sarah wished he hadn't said it.

But she also wished he'd bloody well said it sooner.

She could only pinpoint the time they spent together in Fe's apartment as anything close to what she thought could have been more between them. More than sex. The way he'd looked at her, and the way he'd kissed her, kissing her as _Sarah_ , not as Beth.

_She'd almost cried when he entered her as they lay on the deep red sheets, his eyes on hers as they joined. Paul's normally steely gaze was softened by something that inexplicably frightened her so she closed her eyes and pulled him down to lie against her chest, burying her hands in his hair, bucking her hips up to meet his, crying out. He was all muscle and sinew, and so impossibly deep; she shut her ears to the sound of him whispering her name as he thrust in deeper._

_She'd never slept so close to someone before, so entangled; when they woke he was still inside her._

_So when Sarah looked through Helena's binoculars and was met with an image she was not at all prepared for: Paul sitting naked in a chair with his hand around Rachel's throat as she rode him mercilessly, revulsion rose in Sarah's throat like vomit. She felt filthy, disposable._

_Sarah blinked and turned away._

But this time, she turned away with tears pricking her eyes.


End file.
